


TA0505

by Amelita



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 14:17:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2194941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelita/pseuds/Amelita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In space, no one can hear you scream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The year was 3878. At long last, a one-world government had been formed. Humans were finally forced to come together by the seemingly insoluble climatic and population problems on Earth. The newly formed government was forced to make horrific decisions to try and save the human race, which was threatened with destruction as a result of the terrible mismanagement of its own resources. The population had grown far beyond what the earth could support and the resultant climate change had hampered their ability to feed themselves. There were no more wars to kill off people and no major diseases, astonishing medical leaps had pushed the average life expectancy to well over 250 years. The population explosion of the second half of the 2000's had been seriously underestimated and there was no room for at this point for newborns.

New doctrine worldwide emergency laws had been enacted to contain the frightening pace of population growth. All children were sterilized at birth as a temporary means of slowing it down. Those who escaped the unflinching application of these new laws, being born before they came into effect, were forcefully sterilized. Legal authorization was required before anyone was allowed to bring new children into the world, but such authorization was rarely given, limited to people who could afford to bribe the final decision-makers, or of important government rank. Any failures from the sterilization programs that resulted in accidental pregnancy were forced to abort. The punishment for hiding such pregnancies and carrying to term were harsh; resulting in heavy fines and prison sentences for both parents. Any child born without authorization would be confiscated for various scientific projects, that was the punishment for the first offense. Execution by lethal injection was reintroduced for an unthinkable second infraction. The value of life for anyone other than the privileged elite diminished to the point that it could be sacrificed in the so-called best interests of the human race.

As time passed, more extreme measures had to be taken to ensure the survival of the human race. By the end of the third millennium, each and every aspect of human life was quantified and controlled; from what they wore, to what they ate, to where they lived. Every last detail was carefully portioned and partitioned to ensure adequate distribution of the precious resources.

But as Earth's resources continued to dwindle; it was realized that still MORE had to be done

Mass executions were scheduled to be performed on groups considered to be undesirable; the rebellious, the religious, the criminals, all who chafed at the extreme rules.

Each group was collected and presented with the choice; Leave or die.

An eccentric millionaire had funded a top secret program back the twentieth century through the now defunct NASA space program. He had foreseen what was to come. He had understood the enormity of the situation and taken action. In 1978, they sent off a thousand pods, each one aimed at a different planet, in a different solar system. Each pod had the stuff of life wrapped up inside and was programmed to land on an undeveloped world in hopes of terraforming it. The planets were selected carefully in hopes that they had the right mixture of minerals and gasses already present. Combined with the concentrated amino acids, genetic material, and accelerators in the pods, in a few thousand years, a somewhat, earth-like planet _might_ evolve.

Might. That was the key word. It was no space age Noah's Ark, filled with the specific DNA of horses, cats, and dogs. All it would do is get the ball rolling. All in the hope that in a thousand years, in two thousand years, when the first settlement ship touched down, they'd settle on a new world, with a breathable atmosphere and full of protein-based life. How that life developed was up to chaos, chance, and the particular balance of elements preexisting on the world in question.

It was hypothesized that about fourteen of the pods were successful. That fourteen planets _possibly_ existed with an environment compatible for human life.

The so called ‘undesirables’ were essentially committing suicide and they knew it. There was no guarantee the world their rocket would be shot at would be compatible. There was no guarantee they wouldn’t burn to death on a planet too close to its sun or freeze in an unending winter, no guarantee that the current animal population wouldn’t annihilate them in seconds. They were given everything needed to set up a colony. The vessels which would carry them were the size of cities and capable of sustaining life for many years; the time necessary to travel unimaginable distances measured in many light years while they slept the decades away. Due to the limitations of space travel and the time it took to get to the outlying planets, situated in far flung corners of the known galaxies; most of the passengers on these vessels were placed into cryosleep. They were essentially frozen for centuries. It was an incredible technology capable of suspending the body’s autonomic functions while maintaining the health of each individual cell during stasis.

What wasn't realized until it was too late was that these ships were in fact the last hope of humankind. A hundred years after the first shuttle was launched and two hundred years before the first shuttle would arrive on its planet; the star Alpha Centauri was hit by a meteor and went supernova. It lay a scant 4 light-years from Earth. Had the star simply collapsed and gone thermonuclear on it its own, the earth would have easily survived. But Alpha Centauri wasn’t one star, it was a system of three stars. The largest of the two were a binary pair, orbiting a common center of gravity every 80 years. Alpha Centauri A was just a little more massive and brighter than the Sun, and Alpha Centauri B being slightly less massive than the Sun. The third member of the system was the faint red dwarf star, Proxima Centauri.

Alpha Centauri pulled in both of its companion stars as it died, due to the intense gravitation pull of a collapsing star and this exponentially increased the intensity of the supernova. As soon as the core of the star collapsed, it emitted a massive explosion as result of the thermonuclear fission reaction. As soon as the blast reached the Earth’s solar system, the gaseous atmospheres of every planet inside burned off in seconds. Every living creature on earth was killed in one fell swoop by a freak interplanetary accident.

The only humans left alive were those still sleeping on the ships.

Fourteen of the ships were sent out. Four did not reach their planets. Two were burned up in entry and crashlanded on the surface. Six colonies were exterminated in the first hundred years due to starvation, exposure or hostile alien life.

Of the fourteen, only two colonies of settlers survived. One ship was filled with a radical religious sect, the other with the most dangerous criminals known to mankind.

 

-


	2. Chapter 2

Year 5242

Akihito ran through the streets of Nachash desperately, the Landespolizei’s heavy boots pounding behind him in the dark, the dogs barking. He ran because he was a criminal. Because he was a thief. Because he was starving and alone. But mostly he ran because he was a Harijan. And because of that, the police were more likely to simply kill him than bother taking him in questioning. It was simply the way things were. The way things had always been.

Akihito’s social caste, his 'varna', had been decided at birth. The fact that he was the product of a Brahmana raping a Harijan only made his existence all the more foul. His small delicate frame and tattooed wrist clearly marked him as one of the lowest castes, but his pale skin, bright blue eyes and golden locks were traits only possessed by the Brahmana; the highest of the social castes. His mixed blood was a slap in the face of everyone he ever met, no matter what caste. 

There were five varnas in total. The Brahmana were the invincible, wealthy elites who held all positions of authority. They were seen as practically Gods and completely untouchable. Next were the Kshatriya. They were just below the royals and were considered the warrior class. They held all the support positions: administration, maintenance of law and order, and defense. The majority of the military officers were Kshatriya. Then came the Vaishya. They were considered the middle class. The business people, the healthcare workers; all the skilled jobs fell to them. The unskilled laborers were the Shudra. They worked in construction and farm jobs. Any job deemed too dirty or unpleasant for the Vaishya was relegated to the Shudra.

And then there were the Harijan.

The Harijan were seen as too low and too simple to even have jobs. They were considered animals. But as Akihito often noted, the animals were cared for far better than they. At least the animals were given basic dignities and not shouted at or beaten simply for existing. At least they were allowed to LIVE. The Harijan were not even allowed that. Most of them lived beyond the city walls to escape the constant abuse. They lived in tent cities, in the wild, scavenging off the trash dumps until the other castes walled that off too. Apparently even their trash was too good for the Harijan.

Now those that were young and quick were forced to slip into the cities at night, in hopes of stealing enough meager supplies to make it through the next day. Day to day. That was the best a Harijan could expect to live.

A person was born in their caste and would die in their caste. It was tattooed on them at birth. Impossible to remove, impossible to escape.

It didn’t matter how beautiful, how kind, how smart a person was. All they were and all they would ever be was defined by their varna. It was a brilliant social design that was set down by the upper classes to keep the lower classes in line. And it was enforced by the one force of nature that was utterly immune to logic; Religion. It was and had always been the ultimate weapon, used to control the masses since the beginning of time. The Barak’s religion was based on reincarnation and they believed that if they were good in one life, that they would be reincarnated at a higher level in the next life and could thus work their way up eventually reaching the goal of Brahmana. That was the carrot that was dangled before the lower classes, helping to keep them in line. But not all people responded well to carrots and thus there had to be a stick.

The 'stick' of course was the Harijan, the untouchables

If a person was BAD, if they rebelled, if they were not obedient to the rules of their caste; they would come back as a Harijan. The horrific way the Harijan were treated kept the other classes very, VERY obedient for no one wanted to come back as a Harijan. It was a brutal and incredibly effective social system that allowed for power to be concentrated at the top, in the hands of very few, with very little resistance from those below. It was utterly brilliant, sadistically manipulative, a way of subjugating an entire population with almost no backlash. But those inside the system were too indoctrinated to see it. The varna were enforced from birth and as much a part of their existence as breathing. Just as a bird whose wings are clipped at birth never learns to fly, there was no escape from one's varna.

And so Akihito ran, as he had always done. He ran from those with power because he had none. And never would.

He ran silently, gracefully, like a deer in the wood. His thin leather slippers made not even a whisper on the cold streets as he slipped through the wharf. He had made them himself, using the skins of a young rabbit. He ran down one dark corridor and then another until he found himself trapped at the end of a long alleyway with no escape. The men and the dogs were drawing closer. The terrified blond boy looked desperately about for an escape. Spying in the open duct of a warehouse, he pushed the grate to the side and slipped inside the duct. He used his knife to shred the thin aluminum sheeting of the duct work to gain entrance into the massive warehouse.

It was dark.

Very dark. He squinted his eyes and tried to see. All he could make out were large boxes the size of caskets, lined up for a far as the eye could see. He walked towards them quickly and quietly. Not because he was interested, but because he needed to find an exit. The dogs would figure out where he had gone soon enough. He walked amongst them, row after row, wishing desperately that he were taller and could see over them. It was like a maze. A long dark maze from which he couldn’t escape. His heart was pounding in his ears, throbbing so loud he couldn’t help but wonder if it was blocking out the sound of the Landespolizei which would surely be upon him within minutes. He had to get out here. NOW.

He began to run, frantically turning a corner and running smack into a person!

A tiny terrified scream escaped his lips before he realized that the person’s eyes were closed. He squinted closer at the perfect features of its face before realizing it was just an android.

Akihito cracked a wry smile. Whew. For fuck’s sake.

He nearly shit himself over a goddamned Barbie doll. That was what they called the incredibly realistic androids that had been created to service the rich Brahmanas.

Depraved motherfuckers. Akihito stared at the doll and gritted his teeth in anger. While the Harijan starved in the streets, the Brahmana idled their days away in riches and excesses, their every whim catered to by the obscenely expensive sex droids they had created in their boredom. Fuckers. He wanted to punch the doll’s perfect face. To Akihito it was the symbol of everything that was wrong and fucked up about the world he lived in.

But then, he reconsidered…. staring at it. He had a better idea. He continued to run then, past face after perfect artificial face. Even with their eyes closed, it felt like they were watching him, wondering why the little mongrel Harijan disturbed their slumber. Akihito finally found the end of a row and pushed over one of the caskets that was sitting off the side. He winced at the noise before yanking the glass lid off, quickly stripping the doll of its clothes and trading with it. It was blond and looked quite a bit like him actually. Throwing the android over his shoulder bodily, he ran to the door and opened it, peering out into the alleyway. The men and the dogs were close. But not that close. He had time.

The storm drain took every ounce of his strength to lift and he threw the android down into the rushing water below, knowing it would carry his scent with it.

They were close, very close now. He sprinted back to the warehouse, standing the box back on end and sliding inside. The chemically smelling silver clothes he had ganked off the Barbie glinted brightly in the dark with every movement he made. Akihito clicked the glass door closed just as the door to the warehouse opened. The dogs ran through the rows of humanoid cyborgs, tracking his scent along its trail. The flashlights beamed all over the ceilings and other boxes, bouncing erratically. Aki held very still, holding his breath as one of the dogs stopped in front of him. Sniffing. A bright flashlight shone in on him. He kept his eyes closed. His face blank. He didn’t even breathe, not until that beam of light continued on its way, the dog tracing his path to the sewer where the police proceeded to have a good laugh about the dumbass Harijan thief who had returned to his origins, who would die in the filth where he belonged because he was too stupid to realize that the sewers didn’t lead back to water; but rather to a massive processing plant that boiled the water before it entered.

Akihito sneered in hatred at the ignorant fuckers, but he didn’t dare move until the warehouse doors were closed and locked. The sounds of the dogs and the laughing policemen died away until it was long gone. Only then did he move.

And that was when the beautiful blond boy realized with horror that the glass door to the sex doll’s box………could only be opened from the outside.

-


	3. Chapter 3

Asami had come to open trade routes between their two planets. But what he really wanted to do was blow it out of the sky and get back home as soon as possible. The people were so ass backward; it was nearly impossible for him to believe they came from the same DNA.

  
The Baraks (supposedly the name meant ‘bright’; which was the greatest fucking misnomer Asami had ever heard) lived and breathed by a set of social rules so convoluted it was nearly impossible for an outsider to understand. Asami had lived with them for over a month and still couldn’t wrap his mind around it. It was a caste system so rigid that members of different castes were hardly allowed to interact. The higher caste was allowed to speak to the lower, but only in third person. And the lower had to grovel on their knees before the higher and speak to the ground, forbidden to so much as look at the shoes of the higher ‘varna’.

Asami had nearly punched the first person who did it because he couldn’t hear a goddamned word they said and they wouldn’t get off their damn knees and talk to him like a normal human being. And they were human beings. All of them. There was NO difference as far as he could tell between the varnas, except for the Brahmanas which were so in-bred at this point they were practically retarded. One could only marry within their caste and there were so few members of the higher castes that they were all related to each other at this point. They were lazy simpering fools so useless and obtuse that they couldn’t have survived for a moment on their own without the fleets of servants that took care of their every need and whim. Asami found it unbelievable that such people were actually considered the ruling class. They were utterly helpless and useless on their own, certainly not fit to lead anyone, much less an entire planet of people. The most capable and intelligent people on the planet as far as Asami could see was the lower castes, who carried the rest of the population on their backs.

And yet, no one seemed to see it. 

As far as everyone else was concerned the Brahmana were Gods. And they treated them as such. It was like everyone one the planet was walking around like ostriches with their head in the sand, blinded by a religion that was _clearly_ set up as a tool to benefit a few and subjugate the rest.

It was so fucking obvious; it was insane. It was maddening. It was infuriating. And Asami, ruler of the Chazak Lochaim was just about out of patience.

Especially because the Brahmana had apparently decided that _he_ was one of _them_ and every last one of the bastards was trying to foist their useless, emptyheaded daughters on him. And it wasn’t just the daughters….

“Sudoh, I swear to God if you don’t get your hand off my thigh, I am going to snap it off.” He growled at the most persistent one of them all.

“So rough!….I like it….” The young man pouted and fluttered his eyelashes at Asami, getting a little teary when his flirting was not reciprocated. The man was practically fucking _crying_. Asami had never wanted to punch anyone quite so badly. He had no pride. There wasn’t a man amongst the Brahmana as far as Asami was concerned that had shown any evidence whatsoever of having a nutsack.  
Asami did find Sudoh to be be physically appealing. He was fascinated by the man's golden hair, pale skin and blue eyes, a combination not found back on Asami’s home planet where everyone had dark eyes and hair. Sudoh was slender and perfectly proportioned. He was beautiful, like all the Brahmana. There was no denying that they were beautiful. But everything else about them was like nails on a chalkboard to Asami. And everyone was so fucking short. Everyone on the whole goddamned planet was so fucking short. He felt like he was living in munchkin land. As if the people had all descended from midgets.

The average height of a Barak male was around six feet. Average height of the Chazak Lochaim was well over seven feet and Asami was well above average. He stood nearly eight feet tall, towering over even the tallest Brahmana and certainly over the smaller lower classes. Thus he was getting incredibly tired of nearly stepping on the little motherfuckers who seemed to be constantly underfoot trying to do shit for him that he was perfectly capable of doing on his own. One of the servants tried following him into the bathroom once and Asami had thrown him out the window. That had put a quick end to the incessant needling.

And now he couldn’t wait to get off this barren rock and back to his own green, lush homeworld.

He had accomplished his mission and for that he was very pleased. He had gotten all the Uranium 235 they could ever want in exchange for a bunch of useless rocks and metals. He had been ready to pulverize the planet and just take what his people needed when he finally stumbled onto something the Baraks were willing to trade for; gold. He couldn't understand it but they seemed to love it for some reason. It was much too soft a metal to be of much use to Asami's people. It occurred naturally in massive quantities back on Asami’s home planet, but was apparently quite rare and valuable here. They were also interested in the beautiful, useless gemstones he had brought. He felt that the he had gotten the much better end of the bargain. He had been prepared to trade weapons, tools, technology, even some of the star fleet that had escorted his ship there. But it turned out it hadn’t been necessary. The Brahmana had only shown interest in the most useless of the things he had brought. He should have been pleased, but he found he was really only filled with disgust that the shortsighted foolishness the planet’s leaders displayed in choosing the pretty trinkets over the other far more useful things they could have traded for.

They were running their planet into the ground, unable to see how the caste system limited the advancement of their people. Relegating people to jobs based solely on birth rather than skill and intelligence was the primary reason they were hundreds and hundreds of years behind the Chazak Lochaim in technological advancement. They had made some technological advances, mostly those that related to the comfort and pleasure of the Brahmanas. But in other ways, they remained incredibly primitive, for example still picking their crops by hand. Asami would have bet his left testicle that had a single Brahmana been forced to spend a day in the scorching hot sun of that planet bent over picking the fruits they loved to eat; that they would have invented a better way to do it practically overnight.

The sex androids were a perfect example of how intelligent the Barak scientists could be when they put their mind to it. The cyborgs were incredibly lifelike. Eerily so. They looked, moved and sounded just like real humans. They had had to open one of them up to even convince Asami that the cyborgs were in fact machines.

The Brahmanas surrounded themselves by the creepy, beautiful little sexdolls without a thought in their pretty little heads. Not terribly unlike their creators…. Asami’s golden eyes flicked towards Sudoh again.

“Asamiiiiiii its going to be soo lonely without you here. You’ll miss me won’t you?”

The whine in that voice grated on his nerves. Those fingers were creeping their way back up his thigh again.

“As much as a condom filled with itching powder.” Asami muttered and took a deep swig of strong ale. His hand clenched around the mug to keep himself from breaking Sudoh’s fingers. This was his last morning here. He just had to make it through a few more hours. It wouldn’t do to fuck things up now.

“Oh, you tease!” The silly blond flicked his hair out of his eyes in a move that Asami supposed was meant to be flirtatious but mostly made him look like he had a uncontrollable twitch. Similar to the one that had developing underneath Asami’s right eye for the past few weeks.

“Well, I KNOW you are going to miss me…. so I had a present made for you.”

Asami arched a skeptical eyebrow at the vapid man.

“A cyborg! Just for you, made off the specifications of yours truly!” Sudoh threw his arms open as if expecting some sort of joyful reaction.

He actually got one. Asami grinned happily at the thought of violently dismembering a Sudoh look alike and throwing it out of an airlock. That was just about the perfect way to celebrate his exodus from this cesspool of a planet.

-


	4. Chapter 4

Akihito slowly drifted in and out of a restless sleep, unable to completely relax. He had spent the entire night trying to figure out a way out of the glass prison in which he found himself now encased. Luckily it was not airtight, so he could still breathe, but there was no escape and Akihito had so far been unable to kick through the thick glass. He was taking a little break in preparation to start trying again. Eventually, if he concentrated his kicks in the center of the panel, it was bound to fatigue and crack. He had to get out of it soon. His box was set aside and nearest to the warehouse doors, indicating it might have been pulled aside for shipment. In which case, Akihito was fucked if he didn’t get out before that happened.

Suddenly it was too late.

The warehouse doors were thrown wide and Shudra workers were advancing on him. Akihito squinted in the light and then remembered what he was supposed to be. He closed his eyes and put on the same blank, placid expression he remembered being on the android’s face. It was hard not to wince or cry out as his box was slammed down on its back and picked up with a cargo loader. He was too afraid to open his eyes, his nails digging into the foam padding that surrounded his body as he was tossed about like a ragdoll. It was a damn good thing they packed the cyborgs so well or Akihito would have bounced around inside the case like a pinball from the rough way the workers handled the box, cursing at it occasionally. Apparently they felt the same animosity towards the the sexdolls as he did.

The temptation to peek and see where he was going was strong, but Aki was careful to keep his eyes closed. The last thing he needed was for someone to figure out that he wasn’t the android that was supposed to be in the box. His only chance was to play along until some rich sap opened the case. He’d smile and pretend to be an emptyheaded robot until the Brahmana’s back was turned…. at which point he’d rob him blind and disappear out the nearest window. In fact, if this worked out, this might not be a terrible way to get enough cash and valuables that he wouldn’t have to return to the city for a long, long time. He just had to bide his time and be patient.

The case was finally placed standing right side up and the workers left. After a long moment of silence Akihito opened one eye carefully, peeking to make sure there was no one left.

The room was empty.

It was the strangest room Akihito had ever been in. What little he had seen of the Brahmana houses spoke of lavish opulence; plush fabrics and tapestries, rich colors and knickknacks all about. Usually there were soft pillow thrown in all the corners and silk scarves hanging from the ceilings. This room was white and utilitarian. It was also enormous. The bed was easily as big as four standard Barak beds pushed together. There was also an enormous chair, but that was the extent of the furnishings. Double doors were across from Akihito and he assumed they opened into what was likely a closet or storage of some sort judging from the lack of locks. Then there was an open door leading into a bathroom and a keyed entry that was obviously the exit from the bedroom. It was the most literal translation of the word Akihito had ever heard of.

A bedroom. A room with a bed. That was it. And sadly, nothing of value for Akihito to steal. And what was worse; no windows.

He felt his stomach twist from nerves…... and then drop to his feet as a faint rumbling noise filled the room. The sound of enormous engines roared to life as the rumble turned into a strong vibration that rattled Akihito’s case violently. His teeth chattering in terror, bile rushing into his throat as the entire room seemed to lift into the air with a sickening sway.

 

-


	5. Chapter 5

Asami smiled wide as he watched the Barak planet fade from view. Granted he was not looking forward to the several month long journey home, the boredom and the loneliness of being trapped by himself on a ship with no way to fill the endless empty hours. Even after the invention of hyperspace canons and then later hyperdrives, crossing galaxies still took quite a bit of time. After receiving commands from the pilot, the process of a hyperspace jump began with the collection of gamma radiation from a fusion chamber that required uranium. To enter hyperspace, the hyperdrive's horizontal boosters would provide energy to the ionization chamber to begin ignition that would release the radiation, causing ripples in the time-space matrix and allowing the ship to propel off the ripples into hyperspace. Hyperspace was an alternate state of existence used by starships to achieve faster-than-light travel, allowing them to cross distances between colonies in months, that once took hundreds of years.

Yes, while the Baraks had their heads buried up their asses thanks to an illogical religion, the Chazak Lochaim had colonized several other galaxies and ensured that what happened on Earth would never happen again, that the destruction of one planet would never mean the extinction of humankind.

The problem was that hyperspace travel relied on an element that was very, very difficult to find. And not just the element. They needed a specific isotope of that element. Uranium-235 had the distinction of being the only naturally occurring fissile isotope, which meant that it was the only element in the universe that could maintain a sustained nuclear chain reaction, which was the reaction that generated the heat in nuclear power reactors, and produced the fissile material for nuclear weapons and the hyperdrives. They used the depleted uranium (Uranium 238 which was what uranium 235 turned into after it fused with 3 neutrons during the fission reaction) in the kinetic energy perpetrators that helped power the ships.

And while they had nearly used up their meager supply, the Barak’s were sitting on a planet whose core was practically MADE of the fucking stuff. And they didn’t even have the first clue of how to make use of the wealth under their feet; one of the rarest, most useful elements in the entire universe. Asami was quite happy to help relieve them of it in exchange for some of the most worthless elements in the galaxy, gold and compressed carbon in the form of diamonds. Why the fuck anyone would trade anything for carbon was beyond him. It was no more valuable than the dirt under their feet, no matter what form it took. But he was tired and the last thing he wanted to think about was the ass backward world he had left behind. He would have plenty of time to rest. Unlike the rest of his men, Asami refused to go into cryosleep to pass the journey. It didn’t work on him the same as the others. While other awoke with virtually no memory of the time that had passed, Asami remembered it all. He spent his first cryosleep paralyzed and completely frozen. He remembered every last fucking minute inside his frozen body. He never let them freeze him again.

It was Kirishima, his second in command who put up the most fight, insisting that as long as his commander was awake, he would remain awake to keep him company and do the cooking. Asami did not allowe it and even Kirishima would not disobey a direct order. Everyone aboard was now in their cryotubes and would spend the next few months taking an ice nap. Asami would pretty much spend most of that time in the gym, reading, researching, looking at porn and whacking off. And maybe this time around he would do more than live on dehydrated meals and whiskey. Maybe. 

It was lonely and boring as fuck, but much better than being turned into a living popsicle.

The halls of the enormous ship were silent as Asami made his way back to his cabin, stopping off at the brig to absently grab one of the sandwiches Kirishima had made for him before going into cryosleep. He keyed open the entry to his quarters and strode to the closet stripping off his shirt before realizing he was not alone. He stopped and spun around quickly, his hand falling down onto his holster.

It was just a boy.

No. Not a boy. A doll.

This must have been the ‘gift’ Sudoh was talking about.

Asami walked closer to the glass case and peered down at it.

The boy was far too perfect. He was much too beautiful to be real. The android bore a slight resemblance to Sudoh, but the boy didn’t have the cold icy perfection of the idiot Brahmana’s face at all. He had eyes that slanted up slightly at the corners giving him an exotic look, with long winged lashes. His nose was rounded and the tip pointed slightly up impudently. Adorably. The boy had the most perfect, lovely little Cupid bow lips Asami had ever seen. There was a warmth to his face…….

Asami shook his head. The fuck. He was a goddamned doll. A sex toy with no more life than the cold tile floors or the gun in his holster. And because of his size, he was about as useful to Asami as a fart in a Jacuzzi. He was tiny. Like the size of a young child on Asami’s planet. He stood maybe, maybe 5 feet tall. And couldn't have weighed more than a hundred pounds dripping wet. His tiny little limbs looked infinitely breakable. Which is exactly what would happen if Asami tried to use the little doll for its intended purpose; he’d break the damn thing in two on the first try. Guaranteed.

But maybe it had more uses than the bedroom. He was pretty sure he had seen one or two of the androids in the kitchen. Although it was nearly impossible to distinguish them from the Brahmana because they all had the same vapid empty stare, but he was pretty sure a Brahmana would have been even more useless in the kitchen than a sex-droid. So maybe the things were programmed with some basic functions like cooking and cleaning? That could be useful.

Asami really, REALLY hated to cook.

He opened the glass door to the case and looked around for a user’s manual. Finding a thin booklet wedged in the padding, he grabbed it and threw his enormous body in the chair across from the doll, eyeing it suspiciously. It was so damned lifelike he could swear it was breathing.

He licked his thumb and flipped open the first few pages and began to read the basic operating information about how to turn it on. It was completely controlled by voice commands. That was good, so he didn’t have to like stick his thumb up its ass or anything to turn it on.

“On”

Nothing happened. Asami frowned. Hm.

“Turn on”

Exotic eyes so blue they were almost purple sprang open and stared curiously at Asami. He inhaled sharply. There was an incredible intelligence in those eyes. Warmth and humor. Lovely eyes. He shook his head at his foolish thoughts. It was just an illusion. It was just a pretty toaster, nothing more.

Asami thumbed through the maintenance and charging sections, scanning them quickly in order to reach what he was really interested in. Ah.

“Cooking and Basic Serving Functions” He read aloud.

It appeared it was programmed with an extensive culinary memory as well as cleaning functions. It could play games like chess as well as deal for card games. It was also programmed to give massages as well as administer basic first aid and had a host of other functions as well. Asami perused the pretty little doll again. Maybe it wasn’t completely useless.

But those clothes. Jesus. It looked like a damn disco ball. It reminded him of all the tacky shit Sudoh liked to wear.

“Strip.” He commanded.

The little boy stepped forward hesitantly out of the box, moving gracefully. The android’s tiny hands fluttered almost nervously before obeying. There was a hint of pink on its cheeks as it disrobed. Asami found that charmingly sweet. Fantastic programming.

“Come here”. He grabbed the android by the wrist and yanked it forward roughly before spinning it around. It was diminutive, barely eye level with Asami while he was sitting. But Gods that body. It was perfection in miniature. Every part was sculpted and toned, from his delicate shoulderblades to his perfect round little bottom. Asami’s hands could easily encircle his trim little waist. And that skin. It was so soft and smooth like hot silk. It felt so good under his hands as he lazily stroked its slender sides. It felt too good to be real, but all the same he felt sparks of electricity passing between them, an intense attraction. His golden eyes dropped to the boy’s narrow hips speculatively.

Nope.

No way. He rip the thing in two if he tried. Plus it was a doll. The attraction was all in his head. Or maybe the thing was putting off some sort of pheromones? Its scent was simply incredible. He kept ahold of the doll’s wrist and picked up the manual again, flipping to the part about its sexual functions. There was nothing about pheromones. But there was very interesting part about the doll being programmed to...

“Respond to pleasure and pain equally” He mused out loud.

Huh.

So this might work out afterall. Three months was a helluva long time to spend with one’s own hand. He was a pretty sadistic motherfucker and he had a lot of unfulfilled fantasies in that regard. There were so many things you just couldn’t DO to human lovers. He’d just have to be careful not to snap it in half the first go round. Asami pinched the little droid’s pink nipple hard and twisted it a little. He grinned at the way it whimpered and its little cock twitched. Really realistic programming.

Asami smirked, “We might along after all - Well shit, what the hell do I call you?”

He turned over the doll’s delicate wrist and glanced at the tattoo he had glimpsed earlier. TA05055225. A serial number he supposed. With an ugly barcode below it.

“I’m not gonna remember that shit. And I’m not gonna name a fucking doll. TA….. Tits and Ass. That’s what I’ll be calling you from now on. Got a problem with that, Tits?”

The little doll shook his blond head. His soft dirty blond hair wasn’t neat and perfect like the other he had seen. It was shaggy and kind of messy. It made Asami want to run his fingers through it. Grab it.

Pull it hard.

First things first though. He grabbed his dry tasteless sandwich and instructed the tiny little droid to follow him to the kitchen. He briefly thought about getting it some clothes. But what did it matter? Machines couldn’t get cold. And it was just the two of them alone on the ship. And if he was completely honest, he quite liked looking at the automaton’s pretty little body, that sweet little round butt. He liked having all that gorgeous soft peachy skin exposed to his gaze.

Even if it WAS fake.

-


	6. Chapter 6

Akihito nearly jumped out of his skin when the main door beeped loudly and slid open. It felt like he had been in that room for hours. The longest hours of his entire life. First the roaring rumble and then the sensation of being shoved down and backwards, pressed back into the case so hard he could hardly move. His ears popping painfully and a buzzing pressure in his head that was awful. After all of that was over then he had the strangest feeling of springing forward. Not springing. Boomeranging? It was impossible to describe. Dizzying. Dropping. Plunging. Twisting? All he knew was that he had nearly lost his lunch all over himself by the time it finally stopped. Then he heard voices. Lots of voices of men in boots, walking back and forth in front of the room. But none came in. And after a while all noise stopped. For a long time. 

Then suddenly WHOOSH! The door slid open and the biggest man he had ever seen came striding through the doors.

He didn’t look like any man Akihito had ever seen before in his life. He was at least a foot and a half taller than the tallest Barak. And Aki was petite. He would have pretty much been talking to the man’s bellybutton. It wasn’t just his height that was massive. It was everything about him, from his muscles to his presence. Big. Authoritative. Scary.

And then he fixed his intense golden eyes on Akihito and the poor boy nearly peed himself.

He didn’t seem to pay him much mind, though and Akihito breathed a sigh of relief. As long as the man thought he was an android, he was likely to come to no harm. No one was going to damage something they had just spent thousands to purchase. A worthless Harijan on the other hand…..Well, Akihito just had to play along and make sure he didn’t realize what Akihito really was. At least until Aki was long gone.

The darkhaired man strode to the case and opened it, grabbing the paper manual from the box and sitting down in the enormous chair. It didn’t look so big anymore. With the man sitting in it, it actually looked downright small now. Actually the entire room seemed quite a bit smaller with the man in it. Akihito just stayed put peeking through his lashes occasionally when he was pretty sure the man wasn’t looking. 

Then he told him to turn on. Akihito opened his eyes, not sure exactly if that was how android actually worked or not, but he sure as hell didn’t want the man to go looking for a nonexistant On/Off Switch.  It was definitely best if he played along at least until he figured out where the hell he was and how to escape.

The man muttered something about ‘Cooking and Serving’ functions. Well Aki was in luck on that one. He was an excellent cook. He had been given a job in the back of a restaurant by a kind Shudra once and taken to it like a fish to water. No one had known the delicious dishes they ate were prepared by a Harijan or they would have been horrified. It was a HUGE no-no for a Harijan to touch the food consumed by other castes. Someone tipped off the  Landespolizei and the restaurant had been raided, the owner taken into custody and probably executed. Akihito had barely escaped with his life. 

It was the last time he forgot his place. And the last time he ever let anyone help him again. There weren’t a lot of good people in the world, and it was more dangerous for them if they were caught helping a Harijan that even for the Harijan himself.

The man’s black head was still perusing Akihito’s ‘user manual’ and so Aki took a moment to peruse his ‘owner’. He definitely wasn’t a Barak. He didn’t speak like one. He didn’t move like one. And he sure as hell didn’t LOOK like one. His chiseled masculine features were incredibly appealing. HIs shirt was off exposing massive rockhard muscles all over his body. Aki had never seen muscles like that. Not even on the day laborers. And HE definitely wasn’t a laborer. Maybe a warrior class? But that didn’t explain why he was in possession of a extremely expensive ‘sexdoll’ which were exclusively sold only to the Brahmanas.

He didn’t have anymore time to think about it. The man ordered him out of his clothes and then yanked him across the room before the terror of what such a command by mean could even begin to sink in.

He grabbed Akihito by the wrist and pulled him between those massive thighs. Akihito was eyelevel with the man. And he was sitting down.

It was terrifying. 

Especially considering Akihito’s primary ‘function’. 

He needed to get the hell out of dodge and pronto. Akihito did his best not to look at the massive bulge in the man’s pants. A bulge that grew as the man said the five singularly most terrifying words Akihito had ever heard in his life.

“Responds to pleasure and pain equally”

The fuck? He wasn’t going to be able to fake that. That wasn’t possible. There was no way that was possible….But he couldn’t deny the bolt of arousal that shot to his groin when those big strong fingers pinched and tugged on his tender nipple. NOT gently. 

But ooh. 

Oh. 

Aki was distracted from his own growing arousal by the man turning over his wrist and looking at his tattoo. God, Akihito hated that tattoo. Somehow having the man’s golden eyes fixed on his Harijan tattoo was worse than being naked in front of him. More shameful….

And yet, the man seemed to have no idea what the numbers meant. His initials, birthdate and then the barcode that all Harijan were marked with. Other castes got microchips they could use as IDs and passports. It gave them access all the parts of the city their varna was allowed in and was the way they carried ecurrency. Harijan weren’t given chips. Because they weren’t human. One more way the other castes made sure the lowest of the low never forgot their place.

Stamping them with a barcode the same way they did the cattle.

The fact that he showed no indication of knowing what that barcode meant only further reinforced Aki’s suspicion that this enormous man was NOT a Barak. That he wasn’t even from their world…..

He wanted to laugh at the man’s interpretation of his initials. Tits and Ass. Well, he had been called worse. Much worse.

Aki’s heart leapt into his throat when the man told him to follow. Gulping hard and stepping back as he rose to his full height, towering over him. Trying to keep his calm and hoping desperately that the man might give him some clothes to wear before parading him through…..well wherever the hell they were. Apparently he wasn’t going to get that lucky. The only thing possibly more conspicuous than making his escape dressed like a giant discoball would probably be running down the street buck naked. 

Damn.

Aki padded down the halls after him. Luckily it wasn’t that cold. And the floors were made of something...not quite hard. It was strange. Like rubbery or something? It was so strange. The hall was curved and almost seemed to slope up, but finally they stopped in front of what looked like a kitchen. Well, not quite like any kitchen Akihito had ever seen. 

It was all chrome and shiny and covered in buttons and Aki had no idea what any of it was. 

He gulped. Was he supposed to know all this as an android?

Luckily, the man didn’t seem to know either.

“You know how to use any of this?”

Akihito shook his head fervently and the man sighed before taking him on a tour of the most fantastic kitchen he had EVER seen. He could do ANYTHING. And every type of food was available at the touch of a button. It popped out of the freezer and defrosted at a touch. The man showed him a pantry filled with more; fresh vegetables and fruits and meats. All kinds of seasonings and pots and pans and everything a chef could ever want. Aki really had loved to cook.

Jesus Christ. It was heaven. He had died and gone to heaven. He jumped a bit when he noticed the man looking at him speculatively. Akihito realized had been smiling. He wasn’t supposed to do that.  Androids didn’t smile unless they were instructed to...or maybe they did? Shit, he didn’t know. He hadn’t been around androids that much. Akihito carefully made his face blank as the man threw his sandwich down on the table. 

“I take it you know how to cook?”

Aki nodded. 

“Throw that shit away then and make me something decent. Hit this button when its ready. Thats the intercom.”

Akihito nodded again. The golden eyes narrowed on him.

“You CAN speak, right?”

Akihito’s voice sounded foreign in his own ears when he responded. As if there was something different about the air when he spoke. His voice sounded so high and fragile next to the man’s deep, booming voice.

“Yes..yes sir. I can speak.”

“Good” And with a grunt the enormous man was gone. Leaving Akihito alone to his own devices. His blue eyes brightened. 

He had left him with a giant sandwich no one would miss and a kitchen full of food...

-


	7. Chapter 7

As soon as the dark haired man was out of sight Akihito crammed the sandwich into his mouth, not knowing how long he might have to make it disappear. It wouldn’t do to be caught eating by the man. Or anyone else for that matter. Not at all. One thing Akihito knew for sure was that androids did NOT eat. They also didn’t poop or pee either, but poor Akihito had been holding his bladder for nearly twelve hours at this point. The sandwich hit his long empty stomach like a ton of bricks, making him actually feel a little sick for a moment. He really, really needed to find a bathroom.

Aki cocked his head to the side and listened carefully. Other than a strange mechanical sort of hum, he heard nothing and no one. Had hadn’t seen a sign of anyone else the entire walk to the kitchen. Hadn’t seen a single window either. 

It was all metallic. The floors, the walls, the ceilings. Everything.

The little blond stared around himself wonderingly. The homes and buildings where he came from were all wood and plaster. He had never seen anything like this before. He trailed his fingertips across the smooth polished surfaces, his footsteps taking him down the hall away from the kitchen and away from the direction the man had gone in. He walked on and on, through seemingly endless corridors. Always very careful to remember how he had come; right, left, left, then a right…

None of the doors opened. A chill began to creep over Akihito. This place, it reminded him of a jail. Akihito had spent some time in a jail. Cell after cell of people waiting to die. Akihito had been small enough to fit through the bars. Or he would have been one of them.

There were no windows, no doors that would open. He had to force himself to breath. Deep calming breaths. Stay calm. Use your head. 

It was best if he got back to the kitchen. Akihito retraced his steps. 

He still hadn’t heard so much as a soul. 

He walked back trailing his fingers along the wall. There were buttons in front of all the doors. Twelve buttons in front of each one in the shape of a square with numbers. Except for one door. The one right across from the kitchen.

He pressed the green button and watched amazed as the metal door swished open. Disappearing into the wall! Akihito boggled, but then sighed in utter relief as he realized what was revealed. A bathroom. No bathroom like he had ever seen, but it was a sight fancier than squatting by the river or the outhouses most of the townspeople used. Some of the Brahmanas had bathrooms sort of like these, with white bowls in them. 

The metal bowl was filled with a greenish liquid, there was a button above. Akihito pressed it and jumped back as the liquid disappeared with a whoosh! But at least he knew how he could get rid of the evidence that he… well yea.

He sat down a bit uncomfortably and did what androids didn’t do. And then he made it disappear. 

He cleaned himself the best he could, washed his bottom and legs, because he was still naked and it was lucky the man hadn’t noticed the dirt already and then scurried to the kitchen, careful to remember where the bathroom was.

It didn’t take him long to figure out the kitchen. No matter how sleek or how fancy. They all had one purpose. He quickly found the knives and the pots and the buttons for turning on the stove and the oven. Akihito walked into the pantry and marveled amongst all the rotating shelves of foods. With a push of a button, the shelves switched. He could open up the glass and bring out whatever he wanted. His blue eyes boggled at the bounty of perfectly preserved meats and vegetables and fruits. 

What Akihito didn’t know was that the glass shelving was essentially a complex set of vacuums and freezers that essentially stopped the growth of all bacteria, funguses and molds and stopped the decay of the foods. Almost freezing them in time.

Of all the scientific advances, it was one of the most important to space travelers. The Baraks would not stand for freeze dried food. They loved to eat.

His hands trembled as he reached out and grasped the food. Whatever he wanted. As much as he wanted.

He made beef. The ultimate delicacy on his world. So tender it would melt in your mouth. Akihito knew because he stole quite a few bites. He made seaweed soup with sesame oil and ramen noodles. He roasted asparagus and made sweet potato souffle for dessert. It was a mish-mash but all delicious.

And half of it ended up in Akihito’s stomach. He looked down at his naked belly which was now slightly rounded. If the eating stayed this good, he almost didn’t care what the giant man did to him. 

“HOWS MY DINNER COMING TITS?”

Akihito nearly screamed. He pressed his hand to his chest and whirled around. There was no one there. He looked all around. 

“THE BUTTON IS ON THE WALL.”

Oh. Right the thing he called the ‘intercom’.

He pushed it and spoke into the air, “Your dinner is ready, sir. Shall I… shall I bring it to you?”

“YOU REMEMBER WHICH WAY?”

“Yes, yes sir.”

“THEN BRING IT ON DOWN”

“Be right there sir.”

Akihito found himself a tray and loaded the meal onto it. Taking care to arrange it neatly. He didn’t know why he did it. It just seemed like something an android might do. 

He carried it carefully back down the long metal hall. He stopped midway, in front of a large glass section of the hall. It was framed. Like it ought to be a window. But outside the window was covered by metal. What was the point of having a window and covering it with metal? Aki couldn’t figure it out. What he didn’t know was that when the ship was in hyperdrive, blast shields came down to protect the more vulnerable parts of the ship. Like the windows.

Akihito puzzled over it, but not long, he padded on back to the room, when he stopped in front of it the door slid open and the man leaned against it.

The small blond swallowed hard. His tongue felt dry and stuck to the roof of his mouth. The man was so damned big. His thighs were bigger around than Akihito’s waist. Aki’s head would barely have grazed his ribcage. He stood at least a foot and a half higher than Akihito. Maybe more. He stared up at him wideeyed and held out the tray numbly.

The man whistled low in his throat appreciatively. He was wearing a shirt now. There were a number of symbols and insignias but Akihito didn’t know what they meant. There were letters on his shirt though, A-S-A-M-I. Akihito wasn’t a very good reader so he had to sound it out silently in his head. Asami. He figured it was his name, being that it was written on his uniform.

He took the tray from Akihito and sat it down, then nodded towards the numbers on the wall outside the door. 

“I programmed you in a passcode, 0505, anywhere you need to go, you plug in that code and the door will open. All the main areas, the kitchen, the lounge, the infirmary. The bridge is off limits as well as the nav deck but there’s no reason for you to go there.”

Akihito blinked in surprise. “Sir, if I may, where am I?”

“Oh, well I suppose you wouldn’t know that would you? You, little one, have the honor of being the first android passenger on the Sion. Best damn ship in the galaxy. In any galaxy, matter of fact.” 

He grinned proudly and then turned to the piping hot dish on the table before him.

Akihito choked, his breath stopping in his chest. “Ship sir?”

The dark head nodded absently and Akihito felt his heart stop in his chest. Ship. There was another word that went in front of that word.... SPACE ship was what he meant. Akihito knew what a space ship was. The first one had landed when he was a child. They had come and gone every few years since then. Akihito had marveled at them. Wondering where they had come from, who was on board. He spent hours fantasizing about other worlds. Ones where the word Harijan didn’t exist. He never got a real good look, but he remembered the men who had gotten off had been tall. REAL tall.

Akihito had never imagined, in his wildest dreams, that he might end up on one of those mysterious space ships. Pretending to be an android in service to one of the massive men on board. His mind whirled and he went very pale, but luckily the man wasn’t paying him any attention at that point.

The man… Asami… was making almost sexual noises over the food. He ignored Akihito utterly and completely, but every now and then he groaned in pleasure. Akihito just stood there awkwardly, shifting his weight side to side, not sure of what to do, still trying to process his new… situation.

Finally he finished, daubing his lips with a napkin and then he looked over at Akihito appraisingly, a light of appreciation in his eyes, leaning back in his chair, “You know, besides the uranium, I thought there wasn’t a damn thing on that planet worth taking with me, but you, little sexbot, just proved me wrong. That meal was worth crossing a fucking galaxy for. Get your pretty ass over here, I wanna see what else you can do.” 

He crooked his massive finger and his golden eyes sparked with heat.  


Akihito drew a deep breath and walked slowly to stand in between the man’s widespread legs, terrified but forcing himself not to show it. Cooking was his only skill and he had already played his trump card. He had nothing left to offer…..

-


	8. Chapter 8

-

Asami looked at him appraisingly. He was so fucking gorgeous. If Asami had commissioned the sexdoll himself, he couldn’t have imagined anything as beautiful as this little boy standing in front of him. Entranced, he decided to explore a bit. His fingers moved to its hair, rubbing the blond locks between them wondering at the softness, the fineness of that silvery blond hair. He ran his hands up the doll’s sides, stroking his incredibly soft skin. He wondered what it was made of. He had never felt anything like it. It was like warm silk. 

The doll was so tiny and trim. Asami wanted to explore every part of its luscious little body. Every last nook and cranny...

He turned it around gently, ignoring the way those blue eyes looked back curiously at him and stared contemplatively at the doll’s plump little ass. His wrapped his hands around the two cheeks and squeezed. Two perfect little handfuls, just for him.

Asami grinned lasciviously.

First things first, he wanted to see just how elastic the doll’s tiny hole was. It was possible he might be able to fit him. Those hips were awfully narrow though and he didn’t want to break his marvelous little cook. But he was curious to see if that tiny body might possibly be able to fit him inside. He doubted it, the damn things were made for Brahmanas, not giants like Asami.  But he wanted to do some experimenting anyway.

He fondled those round cheeks slowly. Contemplating how to best use this fortuitous little gift that had fallen into his lap. He had always fantasized about spanking a young boy. Making him cry and whimper as Asami bent him over his knees and pounded his sweet round ass with an open palm. Feeling the soft skin heat up under his hand. Turn from pink to red to crimson.

And TA had one very, very sweet, round ass. The most perfect set of cheeks he had ever seen. Wasn’t that what the sexdolls were for? Indulging in fantasies? Its not like he could really hurt him. Not real pain. And he was very curious to see how the little robot would respond. If it was really  programmed to orgasm from pain. The manual said it would respond to pain exactly the same as pleasure. Just exactly what would his programming would do in response to a hard spanking?

And being that it was just an android, Asami had no intention of holding back. He couldn’t wait to play with his new toy.

The big man stood and turned his chair so that Akihito could lay across his legs.

Then he patted his lap, "Come on, babydoll, let's get that ass over here across my lap. Its time to get to work." 

-

Sexdolls can’t say no. He couldn’t say no. He felt almost as if his body wasn’t his own anymore. Like he was a cow being appraised for auction. He felt a little angry, but it wasn’t the man’s fault. Not really. Asami thought he was an android. He was under no obligation to treat Akihito any differently than a piece of furniture. Oddly enough, the man started with his hair. Touching it and stroking it. Cupping his face and brushing his lips, far more tenderly than one would handle furniture….. Aki just stood there uncertainly as he felt the man's large warm hands run up and down his sides, encircle his waist, trail up his smooth legs and then around his hips to cup and squeeze his ass. Akihito flushed as his penis responded almost immediately, as if he really WAS the sex doll he was pretending to be. Then Asami turned him around and stared at his butt. He had never felt more helpless and vulnerable in his life, unable to fight, unable to run. Just standing there, naked. Those golden eyes staring at his flesh like it was another meal. A fat juicy steak that he couldn’t wait to take a bite of….

The man patted his rear, cupped it and squeezed it. Lifting one plump cheek after another in his enormous hands, almost as if measuring or weighing them. Then he smiled and took Akihito’s arm; pulling the boy down and over his lap, pushed his leg up to raise Akihito’s rear. 

"Very nice….." 

Akihito didn’t respond. Asami wasn’t talking to him so much as himself.  He petted Akihito for a long time, felt him up completely and ran his large rough hand all over the boy’s rear and the backs of his sensitive thighs. Stroking his skin and making him shiver. 

Then he said quietly, "Can’t wait to fuck this ass."

Akihito heard him clearly as he said that softly. He stiffened as a burning terror filled his chest and Akihito hung his head. Trying not to let the man see the tears that filled his eyes. He was a doll. It didn’t matter what he felt. The man would not care or stop whatever he was going to do even if Akihito begged him to. He felt the man reach down roughly between his legs and pulled his soft penis down and up against the side of his pant leg. He moved his leg up hard against it, keeping it in place pointing down toward the floor.

"Don't you move that, doll, you keep that little thing just like that up against my leg. That manual of yours says you can cum and Im curious to see what you’ve got" 

He pulled his hand out from between Akihito’s legs and pushed down on the backs of his legs, holding him in position with his ass up and his cock pressed against the Asami’s leg. Akihito felt him slide his middle finger up and down the crack of his rear; the full length of it, from his soft balls to the bottom of his back. The boy felt his thick finger drag across his little hole and he squirmed unconsciously trying to get away from it. A stinging slap in the center of both ass cheeks sent jolts of pain up Akihito’s spine and straight to his cock.

"I mean it. Don't you move!" 

Aki’s head was spinning from the confusion mess of sensations. And he didn’t even think to resist as he felt the man’s long thick middle finger pushed up deep inside of his bottom suddenly, felt his closed fist shoved up against his butt; spreading the cheeks wide. Immediately, he started moving his entire finger around inside of Akihito’s poor spasming ass, round and round in circles, spreading the tiny hole wide. Akihito cried out in pain and shock, but he kept his butt as still as he could, fought the urge to pull away, even as the finger wrung more shrieks and sobs from his throat.

Asami completely ignored him and he fingered the boy, spread his poor pink hole and cheeks like that for at least ten minutes. Akihito had never been more scared or more aroused in his life. He was bent over a complete stranger's knee, butt way up high with the man’s left hand and huge arm wrapped over his back and up under the boy’s taut stomach. He had the flat inside of his left palm pulling him up slightly off his knee. The tightness of his grip hurt a little and Akihito could feel him push up into his stomach. He realized that the enormous man could pick him up like this, pick him up and hold him upside down if he wanted to, he's that strong.  


But he didn’t. He just used the massive hand to hold him in place as he pushed the other in deep between Akihito’s cheeks, the finger burrowing deeper still. Aki clutched at the man’s other muscular thigh and struggled to keep still as he was told to do. He could feel something jutting into his side. And the size of it made him shudder in fear.

"Let’s see what you can do"

Aki heard the man say that just before he turned his finger to a certain spot inside Akihito and started to massage it so hard it hurt, sending sparks of pain-filled ecstasy straight to Akihito’s cock and balls and he realized with shock that he was actually on the verge of orgasming. The man seemed to know it too and he kept it up. Kept rhythmically stroking and pounding that spot inside him painfully all the while his deep voice soothing despite the violence he was doing to Akihito’s poor bottom. 

"Make a mess on the floor, show me what you can do, dollbaby. Show me what you can do."

Aki whimpered and screamed and moaned but to no avail. In fact, it almost seemed to egg the man on; increase the pace at which the man shoved his finger inside. Pushing it deep and moving it in circles again. The soft tissues inside no match for the strength in that one finger. It felt like he was going to break and him and he began to cry hard.  Aki could feel the man’s large knuckles pressing and digging into his exposed cheeks as he buried the finger in him as deep as it would go. Akihito screamed shrilly, digging his fingers into the man’s hard thigh as he felt himself cum all over the floor. Shooting from inside, so strong it was almost painful. He had absolutely no control over it, it almost felt like it was milked out of him; the man's finger was the one totally in control. He slumped as his cum continued to run out onto the floor, the man continuing to massaging that place inside him.

Akihito laid limply over Asami's leg, with his head down, staring in humiliation at the little puddle on the floor between the his giant black boots. It almost looked like he had peed. Even more long strands of it slowly dripped to the floor, as the man’s finger continued press on that spot inside him; milking him dry.  Finally, when there was absolutely no more left, he felt the large finger pulled from his rear. And then wiped clean all over his cheeks and back. Was he done? Akihito lifted his head, curious if perhaps he might be allowed to move from his awkward bent over, ass in the air position. But then he felt that giant hand come down across his rear so hard, he couldn’t help but cry out again.

'SMACK!' Then he felt it again. He started to jump, feeling the man’s right leg move to cover his slender legs.  He start to cry again, but was utterly ignored; Asami spanked him for almost fifteen minutes. Held in place, his  hard little dick wet with cum, with a heavy leg pinning him in place helplessly. Akihito did his best not to cry loudly but couldn't help it; sobbing by the end, but with his throbbing erection pressing back into the man’s leg insistently. Precum leaving a wetpatch, he knew the other man could feel through his pants. Responding to the pain exactly the same as pleasure. He should have been humiliated. And part of him was. But another part was incredibly relieved. This was the way the android was SUPPOSED to react. And that freed him from the shame, allowed him to revel in the pain in a way he couldn't have otherwise….

In the end, he came again, his blue eyes closing, spasming and arching his back in a dry orgasm just from the spanking, humping the man’s leg unconsciously.

When he finished, the Asami patted his bruised rear and sat him up. 

He lifted Akihito up off his lap bodily by his thin arm. Holding him exactly as a child might carry a doll. Akihito’s entire bottom was a red, swollen, throbbing mess. His asscheeks were still stinging. Akihito whimpered softly, hurt from where he had been spanked for so long. There was a dull pain all around his hole, felt like he'd been punctured, felt like his hole was open and still spread wide. It hurt. It throbbed…..And that had just been his finger. 

-

-

Need more? There's a LOT more! Come check out my Facebook and Tumblr pages if you want to know more about me and my writing!  
<https://www.facebook.com/amelitarae>  
<http://amelitarae.tumblr.com/>


End file.
